Talk:Saeculus Lumini Map Game
Game Court this is supposed to be the place were as a player you can put any infringement of the rules by mods or players and other players deliberate wheater if the defendant is guilty or not. This complains or cases are put on this format Case # 0000 Reasons *the defendant has repeatedly erased, changed or removed other peoples post, or post after the end of a turn without previous mod approval. Prosecuter it can be any player that understand to some level the rules or a mod if possible. to avoid misconception and mistakes *Player01 Advocate it can be any player that may agree or offer help to the defendant, it should know everything relative to the case, and it can't reveal anything about the case prior to the trial. *Player03 Judge Judge is a mod that its nowhere related to the defendant of the case, it has to be a mod or a experienced player of the wiki, it has to be aware of the rules, and it has to act according to the rules of the trials that will be posted later on this week *Mod02 the case would be assigned to an non-biased mod and 3 players would act as jury, better if they are players of nations not related to the Defendant's (Like say if the Defendant is Portugal, the chinese, Japanese, and Polish player would be called to act as jury. The Jury can also be to give ideas and new rules that may fit to the games purpose and intention Wars Ottoman-Venetian War Ottoman Empire *Location:Nearby +5,Bordering the same sea +2,Mountainious -5 (Greece is a really mountainious land, including morea) *Strength:Side with greater Population +9,Huge Army +6,Allies in war (Ottomans +5, Crimean Khanate +4),Development:0 *Tactical Advantage: Attacker's advantage +2, Hardlands -3 (Venice is a conglomerate of a thousand islands if that isn't hard land, then nothing is) *Random:+3 *Motive:To gain land +2 *Casus Belli:No casus belli -2 *Bonuses:none *Total:28 Venice *Location:in the country within yours +6,Mountainious +9 *Strength:Side with greater Industry +10,Small army +4,Allies in war (Venice +5,Morea +4,Papal States +5 (they are obviously going to join as well as spain))Spain +5,Development:3 *Tactical Advantage:Defender's advantage +5 *Random:1 *Motive:Life or death +10 (the ottomans falling on venice,May god have mercy on them) *Casus Belli:Self Defense +5 *Bonuses:None. *Total:72 Result *Venice in a turn of against manages to keep stable and with the aid of the papal states they manage to hold the Ottoman empire away from their lands, while in the ottoman empire a civil war strikes leading to their separation ,(72/(100)*2)-1) =0.44 --> it means the otts lose 44% of their territory,meaning the ottomans are toppled,Meaning that the empire collapse and it takes (8*72)/28 = 20.57/8= 2.571*1.5 =3.85 ---> meaning the war ends by 1704. *in pro of the reality,the coalition can only take 50% of the ottoman territories while the rest either declares independence or falls to the hands of other nations. Discussion *this is the why i don't go to often to war in map games, jontiben my advice is for you to take a byzantine empire that is going to reborn from greece, though it wont really be centered around the Byzantium, rather in athens.Byzantium will be part of a New latin empire. *I'll use the remnants of the Ottoman Empire in Madagascar (Ormanlarin Azari). I'll make a nation page for that country. Gulph War Persia-Oman Persia *'Location:'Nearby +5,Bordering the Same Sea +2,Desertic -5 *'Strength:'Side with greater Industry +10,Side with greater Population +9,Control of the Seas +2,Huge army +6,Allies in war (Persia +5)(Ormanlarin +5),Development: 3*3 = 9 *'Tactical Advantage:'Attacker's advantage +2 *'Random:'6 *'Motive:'To gain land +2 *'Casus Belli:'Reconquest +10 (the oman sultanate was part of Pre islamic persia) *'Bonuses:'none *'Total: '''68 Oman *'Location: in the country within yours +6,Desertic +5 *'Strength: '''medium army +5,allies in war (Oman +5),Development: 3 *'Tactical Advantage: '''Defender's Advantage +4 ' *'Random: +8 ' *'Motive:' Life or death +10' ' *'Casus Belli: Self defense +5 ' *'Bonuses: None ' *'Total:''' 51 Result: *the war (68/(119)*2)-1): 0.142857 ---> meaning persia can take 14.5 % of Oman territory.the war lasts (13*68)/51 = 17.33/8= 2.16*1.5 =3.24 meaningf the war ends by 1708 and if persia continues it may take over the country by 1713. Discusion *its currently correct.